The Gift of Christmas
by Dspeedy
Summary: Amy and Ty are spending their first Christmas as husband and wife. The rest of the family has gone away for the holiday and they decide to do something different and memorable for this Christmas. (ONE SHOT


The Gift of Christmas,

Amy looked out the window of the loft as the snow began to fall. It was beautiful as the lights made a halo around the falling flakes. As she stared at the empty drive in front of the Heartland main house she was reminded that she and Ty would be alone for Christmas. Lisa had had a problem come up in her home in France and Jack had gone with her. ****Lou had taken the girls to Vancouver to be with Peter as he was not able to get away from work until Christmas Eve and then had to be at work the day after Christmas. And Tim was with Casey who knew where.

"Look Ty it is beautiful out here and to think this is our first Christmas in our new home", Amy said. Ty walked up behind Amy and wrapped her in his arms and they watched the falling snow. "I would like to do something completely different this Christmas is going to be awfully quiet around here with all of the family gone - though at the moment I could think of nothing better than to be here with you."

"It is kind of nice to not have to share you with the rest of the family" said Ty wondering if maybe he had overstepped considering how much Amy loved to spend Christmas with her family. "I agree with you though we have been blessed this year, as I have grown a bit tired of all the hustle and bustle of trying to out buy the next guy for Christmas game, buying things for people who don't need not appreciate them.

You know I heard of something on the radio the other day and this lady was talking about a program called, adopt a family for Christmas. That sounds like something we could do that would be different and could actually be more in line with what the spirit of Christmas is supposed to be all about. She said it is set up for families, some of which are single moms, who will not have a Christmas this year unless people help them. I actually wrote down the number because was going to talk to you about it but forgot till now. I wonder if maybe they still have a need a family that needs to be adopted."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. What else do you know about it?"

"Not much I guess we could call and find out if you are interested about it too", said Ty I think I have the number over in my briefcase let me see if I can find it. After digging around for a bit he stood up and said "here it is and then reached for his phone and dialed the phone number written down on the paper.

"Absolutely", Amy replied.

"Hello this is Sandy, may I help you?" Ty and Amy heard from the other end as they were on Ty's phone and he had turned on the speaker ** _._**

"Yes this is Ty Borden and Amy Fleming. I know this is kind of last minute ** _,_** but we are calling about the adopt a family program you have. "

"So you would like to adopt a family for this Christmas? If so, you are in for luck! We just today we received notice of a new family and were afraid that we would not find a family for them. "

"Yes, we would be interested ** _._** How does this work actually", asked Amy.

"We give you the name and address of the family and then it is really up to you. Some people contact them and find out how many children and adults in the family and then buy everything they need for Christmas, a tree, maybe decorations, and food for the Christmas meal. Some buy presents and give them to the family, others take them out and let them purchase their own. As I said, it is completely up to you. "

"So you have one family left - can you tell us what do you know about this family" asked Ty?

"The family consists a mother called Rebecca and her two children: a five-year-old boy and a little girl who is three years old ** _._** Rebecca is the victim of spousal abuse and ran away and came to us just today. The family is living in a woman's shelter at the moment, but we were hoping to have a home for them soon after Christmas. She does not have a phone, so I will send you the contact information if you still want to take part ** _._** "

"We do" said Amy as she exchanged excited looks with Ty. Ty gave Sandy their email address and a few minutes later they had the contact information and pictures of the family.

"I need to call Lou", said Amy as she picked up her phone.

"What for ** _?_** " asked Ty.

"I was thinking that since there is no one in the cottages till after the New Year, maybe we could put the family out there till they have their own place.'

"That's a wonderful Idea! That would get them out of the Shelter for a few days and we could maybe do some things with them around the ranch," _Ty suggested **.**_

Lou picked up her phone and listened as Amy explained what they had planned and gave her blessing to the project, feeling better about being able to help someone who really had a need. "Oh, thank you Lou! You don't know what this means to us."

"I think I do" said Lou. "It is me that should be thanking you. Peter, who was listening as well, said we would like to contribute to whatever you are planning to get for them. We would like to split the cost no matter what that might be."

"Thank you, guys, I will let you know ** _._** Have a wonderful Christmas."

 ** _"_** You too!" Lou replied.

Amy shared with Ty what Lou and Peter had said. Then with a smile, that would light up the darkest of nights, Amy said:

"I was going to miss my family but now I have an Idea that will have them all with me even if they are far away. I am going to call Lisa and Grandpa, and Dad and ask them to join us in this endeavor. This can be their Christmas present to us."

"I love your way of thinking" said Ty, giving Amy a kiss. "You make the calls and I will get directions to the shelter. It is only 5 o'clock so maybe we can get them here tonight, if that is okay with you."

Amy nodded her head as she was now talking with Lisa. Lisa's response was that of delight ** _;_** she said that she and Jack would love to be a part of the gift of Christmas for the family. And like Lou they would also like to split the costs, whatever they might be.

One more call, for Dad, Amy thought. She was not sure she wanted to call him as he was sometimes the tightest with his money and could be a real pain, but there were the times that he seemed to step out of that tough guy persona and was the Dad that she knew was in there, which was why Amy decided to call him. She was hoping he would allow that softer side of him to be seen, because as his daughter, Amy knew Tim could be a tender and caring man if he wanted.

"Hello Dad, merry Christmas! Hope you and Casey are having a good time. Ty and I have an idea we would like to ask you to be a part of. We are going to adopt a family for Christmas and were wondering if you wanted to help us.

"Adopt a Family? Sounds like that husband of yours has another crazy idea! What does he think - that I am made out of money?! Why are you asking me, you know they have government services for things like that" said Tim!

"Give me that phone, Tim Fleming", Casey, who had been listening to Tim's phone call, said as she took his cell phone away ** _._** "Hello, Amy. I am sorry for your Grinch of a dad ** _._** Could you give us some more information? What is this about?"

Amy filled her in with what the rest of the family was planning, and as she went on, she could hear Tim in the background, saying "why didn't she say that in the first place, of course he want to help". Amy could see her father's red face in her mind as he was trying to get out of one more of his foot in mouth moments.

"We would be happy to help" confirmed Casey, then whispering "and put out a few extra bucks just to make Tim squirm a little more. You two have a wonderful Christmas as well and take lots of pictures to share, okay?"

"We will. Thanks ** _,_** Casey. Give my love for Dad", Amy said as she hung up the phone ** _._** "Well, I think you heard - everyone is going to be a part of this with us! So, now what?"

"I just looked up the shelter address", Ty said, fiddling his smart phone, "and called the shelter, and they were able to have Rebecca come to the phone and we talked, she was thrilled about the idea of getting out of the shelter for Christmas. I told her we would be there in about 30 minutes to pick them up."

"We might be a little crowded in your pickup though "said Amy.

"Thought about that as well, so I suggest we will take Jack's truck as well and then everyone will have a seat."

"You really are a good planner", Amy said proudly as she planted a kiss on Ty's lips, making Ty smile ** _._** "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Amy grabbing her coat off the hanger.

"Hey, before we rush any further, I would like to stop by the Cabins first to make sure they are ready and start a fire for them" said Ty.

"That is why I love you so much" said Amy as she reached out pulling Ty close and planting another big kiss on his lips, "you think of the all little things."

They were soon on their way; Amy followed Ty as he headed to the far side of Hudson. He pulled up in front of an older looking home that they later found out had 5 bedrooms and 5 families living in it, waiting for a place to stay or for the situation at home to become better so they could return where they originally lived.

Amy recalled what Sandy had told them and asked Ty if he minded if she was the one to take the lead. Ty said he understood, as he had been where this family was now back when he was younger. He understood how the woman probably felt, not just about her spouse but men in general, and the last thing she needed was to have to face another one now.

Amy knocked on the door and an older woman answered. Amy told her who they were, what they were doing and then asked if Rebecca was available.

"Mommy, they're here"came a voice from the little boy hiding behind the ladies skirt. Amy looked down and smiled at the child.

"I will get her. Won't you please come in", the woman asked and the young couple stepped inside ** _._** "Thank you so much for this ** _._** You don't know what this mean to this family."

Ty only nodded but wanted to say he knew exactly what it meant. The idea of helping this family had started out as something different to do for Christmas; it had now taken on a whole new meaning. It was something that now touched him in a way that few things had in years. He replayed his life growing up and hoped that this mom would find a way out of the trap that so many women found themselves in, going from one bad relationship to the next.

Rebecca came down the stairs, two suit cases in hand, and a blonde haired little girl watching from behind holding on to her mother's leg.

"Hope, will you please let go, I am going to fall and hurt both of us!" she scolded gently, then shifting her attention to the people in front of her ** _._** "Hi, you must be Amy and Ty; I must say you are not what I had expected. I thought you would be a good bit older."

Amy looked at the beautiful young lady, who couldn't have been much older than her early 20's. Her strawberry blonde curly hair framed her lovely freckled face. The make-up could only hide part of the bruises on her cheeks and eye. Despite being battered and bruised, there was still a twinkle in her blue-green eyes. Amy could not understand what would cause a person to hurt another like that. Seeing her reminded Amy that she had married into a family that had seen this type of hurt, seeing it now before her eyes brought on new meaning to the stories that Ty had shared with her.

"Let me help you with those" offered Ty, "Is this everything?"

"That is everything we own," said Rebecca handing each of the children a blanket to wrap around them as they did not have coats ****heavy enough for the winter weather. She could see by the look on Ty and Amy's faces that they were wondering about coats for the kids, and quickly told them that the shelter had told her they were going to find them some coats tomorrow.

"That's good then. Please, follow us" said Amy as she headed out to the trucks. "We only have trucks, and that's why we brought two so that we would not be piled on top of each other. If you want, you can all ride with me or one of you could ride with Ty."

"No offense Ty, "said Rebecca as she watched the young man carrying their things, "but if you don't mind I would like to keep the kids with me."

"None taken, Rebecca", Ty assured ** _,_** "I fully understand where you are coming from."

As Rebecca and the children got into the cab of Jack's truck with Amy, Rebecca asked:

"Can I ask what Ty meant saying that he fully understands? I know you were probably told a little about our circumstances, but I don't think anyone could understand what we are going through."

Amy looked over at Rebecca and smiled. "If anyone could understand the plight of you and your family right now, it is Ty. You see, when he was a boy he was where you are now. And I am surprised that he did not say more to you about it, but I feel that his emotions right now are quite conflicting.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry if I seemed a little put off by his answer, and thank you for not being upset with my asking you, I am sorry if we are ruining your Christmas", Rebecca apologized repeatedly.

"No need to apologize. You might not know it, but you are making this maybe the best Christmas I have ever had and one we will always remember", Amy gently assured her. Rebecca smiled, caught off guard by the sympathy of the woman with her as this was not something she was used to. ****

They then started the engines and started to the ranch, but Ty made a stop at a department store on the way. Amy pulled up next to him.

"Where are you going Ty?" she said out loud. He walked over to her door, opened it, and said:

"Get out - we have some shopping to do!"

A big smile came to Amy's face as she stepped out of the truck, while Ty went to the other side of the truck to open the door for Rebecca.

"Is this where we are going to stay?" asked Rebecca's son ** _,_** a confused look on his face.

"No, we are just stopping here to pick up a few things before we go on to the ranch" said Ty to the little boy. Then they entered the store ** _._** "Rebecca, "Is it okay if I take the kids with me and you go with Amy for a bit?"

"Let me talk with the kids first, okay?" Rebecca said as she wanted them to know that this man was a good guy and wouldn't hurt them.

While Rebecca talked with Josh and Hope on the side, Ty talked over what he had in mind with Amy and they agreed to the plan.

Rebecca walked over to Ty and introduced the children to him properly. She then asked them if it would be okay if she went with Amy and they went with Ty. The man took a knee so he was down on their level and smiled at each of them, telling them who he was and asked if they wanted to go shopping for a gift for their mommy.

Josh was quick to say yes and little Hope was willing to follow her brother. So off the three of them went, headed to the toy section, as Josh knew just what his mommy wanted. "A sled" he told Ty. The boy said that his mommy had said she missed going out and sliding down the hills, like when she was a little girl. When Josh had asked her why she didn't do it now, she had said it was because she did not have a sled.

"A sled it is then" said Ty. **_"_** Let's go!"

Amy and Rebecca walked back to the Children's section of the store and Amy told her to pick out some things that she would like to buy for the kids. She looked at Amy and said, "I don't have any money" she said sadly.

"I phrased that wrong," said Amy. "Please pick out something I can by for the kids, this is part of our Christmas present to you."

"Are you sure?" asked Rebecca. "You are already giving us a place to stay."

"Yes, we are sure", Amy assured her gently ** _._** "Please pick out a good winter coat for them as well."

Rebecca reminded her that the shelter would get the kids coats tomorrow but Amy said, "I heard you and while that is nice they might have some other children who could use them and so we would like to purchase one for them okay?

Tears formed in Rebecca's eyes as she reached out and hugged Amy. She was overwhelmed with the kindness and generosity of this young couple. How had she been so blessed she asked herself. As she looked around she found the sale rack of coats and went to the least expensive coats to pick one out for the kids and Amy shook her head and tried to get her to look at some of the better coats but Rebecca insisted that the other ones were all they needed.

"What size do they wear?" she asked. Rebecca told her and while she was looking, Amy wrote down the kids sizes. They went to the other sections picking up new pants and shirts for each of them and Amy asked about shoes and was told by Rebecca that they were okay and she should not be spending so much money on them. Amy saw Ty out of the corner of her eye and pointed to him and said:

"I think Ty there needs to ask you some questions. I will take this stuff and pay for it, and meet you up front in a few minutes."

As Rebecca walked away Amy went back through the departments she had gone over with Rebecca and picked up several of each item of clothing that she had seen Rebecca looking longingly at, before getting the least expensive items she could find for the kids. Amy put all that stuff in one cart and kept the stuff that Rebecca had picked out in another. Rebecca had refused to pick out anything for herself, even though Amy had tried to get her to pick something. She had talked with Amy though and pointed out things that she liked, as they had walked through the store. Amy had guessed that they were about the same size, so picking the right size was not a problem.

Rebecca walked up to Ty, and he pointed to the kids playing with the toys in the toy section, then asking what they could buy for the kids. Again, tears started forming in Rebecca's eyes as she watched her children play. Only hours before she had not been looking forward to Christmas at all, because they had nothing and even if she had still been with her boyfriend, they would have still had nothing as they had been living out of his old van. She had known better than to say anything to her boyfriend as he had a violent temper and when he was angry he took it out on her. Thankfully he had not hit the children till today and that was the reason she had finally left. Someone had given her money for food for her and the kids and he had seen her receive it. He had approached her, after the people had left and demanded the money. She had told him it was for food for the kids so he beat her. She had dropped the money and when had Josh reached down to pick it up her boyfriend had slapped him, telling him to stay away. Later that day when the boyfriend had passed out from drinking she had left.

They had had their first real meal in days at the shelter and their first shower in weeks. And now this, it was beyond her wildest dream.

She looked at Ty and said, "I never married their dad. I never planned on having kids, but then I got pregnant with Josh when I was just 17. Amy shared a little about your back ground and I guess mine is similar. She told me that you are now a Vet and have made something out of your life. And on top of it all ** _,_** Amy seems so sweet… you are a lucky man".

"You are so right, I am a lucky man," said Ty, thinking that Rebecca did not even begin to know just how lucky he was.

"I know what you are thinking; why did I go down that same path with my kids?" Not sure why she had just shared this with Ty she looked at him and said "Sorry… those are my problems and I should probably have kept them to myself."

"No, Rebecca, you should not. It is keeping them to yourself that will keep you where you are now. I was blessed in that, because when I was at my lowest in Juvenile detention, Amy's mom rescued me and took me out to the ranch where ****we are taking you. That was the start of something new and wonderful in my life and hopefully this can be the start of something new for you as well. Sometimes all it takes is seeing that there is something else out there that is worth striving for. Only then you begin to dream and want something better and will not settle for anything less."

Rebecca nodded, taking his words in.

Giving Rebecca time to think about what he had just shared Ty then shared. "If you have any questions about what we just talked about Amy or I would love to talk with you and help in any way we can."

She showed him several toys that she said he could choose from. When Ty said he wanted her to get what she wanted for them, she chose two and put them in the basket, the kids were too busy to even notice. "Time to go, Amy has a surprise for you in the front of the store" said Rebecca. Ty had told her he would wait till they were gone to purchase the toys as they could be their presents for Christmas morning.

As she walked away with the kids, Ty started picking up the toys she had pointed out and added a couple from his own ideas of what a little boy would like.

Meanwhile ** _,_** Amy had finished paying for the clothes. When Rebecca walked up, she looked down at the children and said who would like a surprise. Josh raised his hand and so Amy pulled the coats and gloves out of a bag and handed them to the children. Look Mommy, they still have tags on them are they new? Amy had never thought about the fact that these children were not like all the children she knew. It seemed that they had never had "new" clothes before. Josh and Hope both looked at them and then at their mom, and asked their mommy "can I?" Their squeals of joy were heard by Ty in the back of the store, when Rebecca nodded and said yes, it caused him to smile. They put on their new coats and gloves, here said Amy kneeling down, let me remove these tags for you, and then they walked out of the store.

They got into the truck and headed to Heartland, while Ty pulled up the carts full of clothing and toys to the checkout. He had not been this happy about spending money in his life. He was not trying to find the right present for someone who really did not need anything, but rather in the true spirit of Christmas was giving because he wanted to help someone one who needed help.

….

Amy pulled up in front of the cabins lit with Christmas lights as they always were this time of year. "Wow mommy look at all pretty lights" said little Hope. Rebecca nodded her head again marveling at her good fortune.

"Yes they are honey" she said hugging her children next to her marveling at the beauty of the moment and their surroundings.

Amy watched the family and said "Lou, that's my sister, is into setting the mood and had spent days getting the lights just so before the holidays. Rebecca and the kids still could not believe their eyes as they followed Amy into the cabin.

"It's absolutely beautiful here", Rebecca sighed.

Rebecca walked in and there was a fire going in the fire place that Amy added a log to. One more time she was in awe, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. There was a real bed with a beautiful quilt on it. Then the fireplace and the warmth and atmosphere it added made Rebecca actually reach down and pinch herself as she could not believe what she was seeing.

Amy then showed them where everything was in the cabin and explained that they would bring food out to them for their meals as there was no kitchen for them to use, but pointed out that there were plenty of snacks on the table. They then heard Ty pull up and honk his horn.

Josh ran out to see who it was and when Ty stepped out of the truck he asked Josh to come help him. They took the food that he had bought from Maggie's, and took it in the cabin and then asked Josh if he would help him build a fire outside in the fire pit close to the pier.

Soon they were all sitting around the fire, enjoying the food and watching the kids as they played in the snow in their new jackets and gloves. All too soon it was time to for the kids to go to bed; Rebecca thanked them for all the gifts and their generous hearts.

As they said goodnight, Amy asked what time they got up and when Rebecca replied around 7 o'clock, she told the woman she would see them then.

Ty and Amy drove back to the ranch, and then spent the most of the night wrapping gifts, having the time of their lives in their new home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and they had to have everything ready. Ty was going to take the kids on a sleigh ride and Amy had plans to have Rebecca help her shop for Christmas dinner.

The next day ** _,_** Ty and Amy pulled up in front of the cabins in the sleigh and found both children out playing in the snow and mom sitting on the porch with a hot cup of tea.

Amy stepped out of the sleigh with a big basket full of breakfast foods and all types of goodies and Ty hitched the horse to the post. "Can I touch him?" Josh asked and little Hope said "Me too".

"Yes you can, but first we have to eat breakfast and then we are going for a ride", Ty told them.

They finished breakfast and Amy shared with Rebecca what their plans were getting her blessings. Soon they were all off in their own direction ready to have day of fun and laughter.

Josh and Hope were covered in a warm blanket as they sat on the seat of the sleigh next to Ty. They pointed out all the beautiful things that only a child would see through their fresh pair of eyes and they enjoyed the ride. Ty asked Josh if he would like to drive the sleigh. When the boy said yes, Ty ****then told him how to hold the reins and talk to the horse to get him to go where he wanted him to go. Then he pointed to some trees in the distance and as he handed the reins over to Josh and said, "take us over there and we will get you a Christmas tree."

Ty and the children found the perfect tree and brought it back to the cabin next to where the family was staying. They set it up, Ty telling the kids that Santa could not come down their chimney because they had a fire in it, so they would set up the tree here. Then he told them they could not tell their mommy till tomorrow morning, as it was their surprise for her. Ty and the kids then decorated the tree imaginatively as only they could and closed the door to the cabin behind then and headed back to the barn loft.

Amy and Rebecca had finished the shopping and had dinner almost prepared by the time Ty and the kids got back to the loft. Rebecca had been worried about the children all day, so Amy had called Ty and he had let Rebecca talk with Josh and Hope. They had told her how much fun they were having, so she had then been able to enjoy her time with Amy.

Ty and the children finished putting the horse in the barn and giving him a little grain before Ty said:

"Who wants to eat" while pointing up to the loft. ****Rebecca heard them coming and went to open the door and greeted her children with a big hug. She took them to the bathroom and they washed their hands and after they were done ** _,_** they all sat down at the table.

They enjoyed a wonderful meal and then Amy asked if they wanted to play some games as Ty excused himself telling them he had chores that he needed to do. The back of his old truck was full of presents and he needed to get them delivered before Rebecca and the kids went back to the cabin. After the gifts had all been placed under the tree, Ty could only smile as he thought of the faces of the family Christmas morning. The biggest package was place in front of all the others and had a tag saying "to mom, from Josh and Hope". The rest were tagged to each member of the family "from the Heartland Family".

The next morning Ty and Amy could hardly wait to go to the cabin. Amy looked at Ty then at their tree. She realized that she had not wrapped the gift she had gotten for Ty. Shen then noticed that there were actually no presents under their tree, a smile came to her face as she rolled over kissing Ty good morning. "I am sorry I forgot to wrap your present" said Amy.

"If you noticed it looks like it was not just you who forgot. I also noticed that there was not gift under the tree and then I saw your smile. But our gift is waiting for us at the cabins, isn't it? ** _L_** et's get up and fix some breakfast and go check on our family."

After arriving to the Dude Ranch, Ty knocked on the door. When Rebecca opened it, he asked if they were ready to see what Santa had brought them. Rebecca looked at Ty and Amy, a look of panic sweeping over her face as she said, " I am so sorry, I have already given the kids their presents I should have waited!"

Ty looked at Josh and Hope and smiled as he said. "Good job kids, I see Mommy doesn't know yet"

Rebecca looked up at Ty, "what don't I know?"

"We picked a tree yesterday and set it up for Santa in that cabin" said Josh pointing at the closest cabin.

"Well then, I guess we had better go see what Santa brought" said a beaming Amy.

Josh and Hope ran on ahead and Rebecca looked at Ty and Amy and said, "What did you guys do?"

"We only did part of it", said Amy, "My family all chipped in, they are away for Christmas, but when we told them about you, they all wanted to help."

Rebecca heard the large "WOW!" from Josh as he entered the Cabin. She walked in and saw all the gifts and the tree that could have only been decorated by her children. She was overtaken with emotion and began to cry.

Ty leaned over and whispered in Josh's ear. He walked over the biggest present and with Ty's help carried it over to his mom. "Here, mommy. This is for you from me and Hope. It's a sled."

Tears now streamed down Rebecca's face as she took the gift from her son, only to have him ask what he had done wrong that made her cry. She sat down the package and took her children in her arms and said:

"Nothing. You did not do anything wrong."

"Then why are you crying" he asked?"

"Honey, they are tears of joy" was her reply.

Holding on to her kids she looked at Ty and Amy. They too were shedding tears of Joy. "Thank you from all of us for giving us this gift of Christmas that we will never forget", Rebecca said.


End file.
